A Regular Couple don't think so
by Jess Aguiar
Summary: Fofo&Clichê. Cotidiano de um casal normal ou nem tanto assim . Escrito para o projeto THE LIST, do 6v.
1. Anormal

**Anormal**

Harry acordou e sentiu o espaço vazio na cama. O que era normal, já que Pansy tinha essa irritante mania de acordar cedo, não importasse o dia da semana. E hoje era domingo. Anormal. O homem se revirou na cama e alcançou seus óculos e seu relógio de pulso no criado mudo: 04h15min. Tudo bem, _aquilo definitivamente_era anormal. Até para Pansy.

Apertou sua varinha contra o peito e foi andando, pé-ante-pé, o coração batendo tão alto quanto tambores. Só faltava alguém ter entrado em sua casa. Era tudo o que faltava acontecer na sua vida. Seguiu a luz que o levava até o fim do corredor e dava na cozinha. Mais uma vez, anormal.

A cena que se desenrolava era... bizarra. Pansy Parkinson de pijamas – ou baby doll, Harry nunca saberia a diferença mesmo – Avental, um coque alto na cabeça, a bochecha suja de farinha. E isso não era tudo. Cookies. Muitos cookies. Alguns com passas, alguns com gotas de chocolate, alguns com a aparência tão pavorosa que se confundiam com pedras. Muitos.

- Hm – éé - Pansy? – O rosto de Pansy era uma mistura de desespero, felicidade e loucura.  
- Oi Harry, querido – doce demais. – Fiz cookies. Quer?  
- Às quatro da manhã, Pansy?  
- E desde quando eu preciso ter uma hora pré-meditada para fazer cookies?  
- E desde quando você _faz_ cookies?  
- Desde hoje. Peguei essa receita com mamãe e decidi que queria experimentar. Você devia provar um.  
- Eu vou, Pansy. Amanhã. Agora nós vamos voltar para cama. – ele disse pegando uma toalha e passando na bochecha de sua namorada. – Vamos, é domingo. Dia de ficar na cama até tarde.  
- Tudo bem, eu acho – desamarrou o avental – acho que a hora é imprópria para cozinhar mesmo.  
- Sim, é. – Ele nunca conseguia prever o que Pansy ia fazer. Isso era assustadoramente delicioso. – Vem.

- Potter, você está acordado? – ok, as coisas já estavam voltando ao normal. – Uhum – ele respondeu (gemeu). - Harry Potter, fale direito comigo!  
Harry virou-se para a mulher, abriu os olhos a vendo embaçada. Os olhos dela nunca pareceram tão escuros. Ou brilhantes. Irônico, não é?  
- Fale Pansy. O que pode ser tão importante que tira o seu sono, te faz cozinhar e querer conversar às quatro da manhã?  
- É difícil.  
- Você está me preocupando.  
- É que existe uma remota... Uma pequena... Uma grande chance...  
- Fale logo, Pansy.  
- Eu estou grávida, Potter.

* * *

N/A: Deu diabetes em mais alguém? hahaha. Escrita para o projeto "The List" da seção Violeta, no 6v. A fic toda segue essa linha e cara, tô me divertindo. Passem lá na nossa seção.

Beijos,

Jess!


	2. Dicas de Sobrevivência

**Dicas de Sobrevivência**

- De todas as estapafúrdias idéias que você já teve – e não são poucas – essa provavelmente é a pior.

- Nós temos que deixar registrado para nosso filho o quanto nós o amamos e essa é a solução perfeita.

- Potter, ele será filho de dois bruxos. Um bruxo. Nós bruxos contamos com um instrumento maravilhoso chamado _penseira_.

- Mas eu quero criá-lo em meio aos dois mundos. Não quero um arrogantezinho andando pela minha casa.

- Isso foi uma indireta, Potter?

- Não, Pansy. Se fosse algo direcionado a você, eu diria.

A mulher revirou os olhos. A barriga de três meses começava a apontar sutilmente no vestido e ela encarava a câmera montada sobre uma espécie de tripé, uma luz vermelha piscando incessante.

- E eu não tenho idéias ruins. – a morena riu.

- Vamos ver... Dizer ao meu pai que estou grávida antes de nos casarmos?

- Eu não poderia conviver com a mentira!

- ... Colocar a Granger como madrinha do nosso casamento?

- Ela é minha melhor amiga!

- E o Weasel como padrinho?

- Isso era óbvio. Ele vai ser padrinho dessa crian...

- Só por cima do meu cadáver. E a melhor de todas... Quase casar com a Weasley fêmea?

- Você nunca vai esquecer isso?

- Não.

A morena bufou e voltou a encarar a câmera. Fazer um vídeo de casal para a criança. Que idéia idiota.

- Harry, essa coisa vai explodir. Trouxas não são muito bons em inventar coisas, vamos lá...

- Nada vai explodir, Pansy. Ela só está pedindo autorização para gravar.

- Pedindo autorização? E isso é animado desde quando? Olha Potter...

- Vamos começar ou não? Eu ainda vou ter que editar depois.

- Editar o quê? Você vai modificar as coisas? Então para que você precisa de mim? – Harry revirou os olhos. Pansy conseguia ser cabeça dura quando queria... O moreno ajeitou os óculos no rosto e ligou a câmera. A luz parou de piscar e ficou constante.

**Take 1**

- Vamos lá, está gravando. – Ele apontou pra câmera – vamos começar a falar então.

- Ok, eu ainda não acredito que concordei com essa babaquice sua, Potter.

- Esse vídeo é para o nosso filho, Pansy. Você poderia parar de me xingar? Ou me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

- Desculpe... Harry.

- Melhor.

- Você vai continuar com o sarcasmo? Porque eu levanto e não faço mais vedeo, vidoe, vídeo nenhum!

- Ok, desculpe. Voltando... Querido James ou Lily... – Pansy olhou para Harry com um sorriso estranho.

- Harry, querido, achei que esse vídeo fosse para nosso futuro filho e não para os seus pais mortos... Mesmo assim, como eles assistiriam...?

- E o vídeo é, Pansy – O moreno revirou os olhos mais uma vez – Esses será o nome dos nossos filhos!

- Mas eu não vou colocar nome de pessoas mortas nos meus filhos, Potter! Muito menos nomes tão... Comuns! Será Iris se menina ou Lothus se menino.

- Meu filho não vai chamar Lothus! - Primeiro grito.

- Meu filho não vai chamar James! - Segundo grito.

**Take 2**

- Vamos lá, chegamos num impasse sobre o seu nome, então iremos te chamar de bebê ou filho no vídeo. Você não se incomoda, não é? – Harry falou olhando para a câmera com um sorriso irritado.

- Exato. Mas se você for ver isso algum dia e se seu nome for _Albus_, espero que esteja curtindo a vida sem mãe, e saiba que eu morri de desgosto! – Pansy respondeu com um sorriso falso.

- Pansy, por favor, sem dramas, ok? Nosso filho não precisa conhecer esse seu lado...

- Ora, Harry, não podemos privar nosso filho de saber como a mãe dele morreu!

- Mas Pansy... a mãe dele é você... e você não morreu!

**Take 3**

- Então, coisinha adorável, papai...

- Não chame nosso filho de coisinha, Potter.

- Tudo bem, _Parkinson_.

- Agora eu sou Parkinson?

- Agora eu sou Potter?

- Você sempre é Potter.

**Take 4**

- Então, filho. Decidimos fazer esse vídeo para te mostrar o quanto nos amamos e dar algumas dicas de sobrevivência com a gente. – Pansy começou – Primeiro, desconsidere muito do que a gente disser...

- Essa parte de "dicas de sobrevivência" com a gente sua mãe adicionou agora, filho. Só pra deixar bem claro – e virou-se para a mulher – a sua primeira dica é que seu filho te desrespeite? Que tipo de conselho é esse?

- Vamos lá, Harry. Nós nos conhecemos o suficiente pra saber que esse é um conselho valiosíssimo. – bufou - como eu ia dizendo, desconsidere muito do que a gente disser, porque seu pai e eu temos a irritante mania de não pensar antes de falar...

- Você admitindo um erro?

- Você pode parar de me interromper? Obrigada.

- Desculpe.

- Então, a segunda dica é: sempre diga que meus cookies estão bons. Aliás, sempre diga que tudo o que eu faço está bom. É um jeito de me ganhar.

- Pansy, seu filho nunca vai te respeitar se você continuar dando dicas de como te enrolar.

- Por favor, Potter, você acha mesmo que ele não vai descobrir isso sozinho? Até você descobriu...

- "Até você" – hunf – "até você".

- O seu pai pode ser um ogro às vezes. E vai ter muitas vezes que ele vai chegar bem tarde por conta dessas missões loucas do ministério. Aproveite isso e tire dinheiro dele.

- Pansy! Eu nunca cheguei um minuto fora do horário em casa...

- É você que quer ser chefe dos aurores, querido. Eu só estou antecipando a noticia.

**Take 5**

- Sua mãe é insuportável pelas manhãs. E quando eu digo insuportável, significa que qualquer dialogo só pode começar depois do meio-dia. O que é irônico, já que ela tem essa mania irritante de acordar às seis da manhã, não importa o dia.

- Isso é verdade, meu filho.

- Sua mãe foi sonserina, e tudo bem se você acabar caindo lá também. Claro que a Grifinória é muito superior...

- Você não tem opção, ok? Você será sonserino e ponto.

- Ele tem sempre a opção, Pansy. De qualquer maneira, que decide é o chapéu...

- Potter, se meu filho for para a Grifinória eu o deserdo!

**Take 6**

- Eu e sua mãe... Bem, nós brigamos muito. Mas nunca duvide do nosso amor um pelo outro, tudo bem? Ou do nosso amor por você... Um dia nós iremos te explicar como acabamos juntos...

- Por meios mágicos, espero.

- Por meios mágicos.

- Eu sei que isso aqui ficou uma confusão, e nós só queríamos dizer o quanto estamos felizes com a sua chegada.

- E mesmo que nós não estejamos sempre ao seu lado, você sempre estará cercado de gente que te ama muito e que quer o seu bem.

- E vá para a Sonserina!

* * *

- Até que a gente foi bem – Pansy disse olhando pra cima.

- Eu realmente acho que a gente foi bem... Acho que não vou nem editar...


End file.
